Volume 63
|chapters = 615 - 626 |jname = オトヒメとタイガー |rname = Otohime to Taigā |ename = Otohime and Tiger |page = 232 |date = August 4, 2011One Piece Volume 63: (Japanese) Shueisha - VIZ Media (JP) July 3, 2012 (US) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-870270-4 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-154307-9 }} Volume 63 is titled "Otohime and Tiger". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover is neon yellow, and the title logo is peach (fading from white), orange, and yellow-orange. The author's name is printed in orange. On the front, Luffy crouches in the bottom center, his arms and feet bound by ropes. To his right is Zoro, who stands in a fighting stance, and to his left is Megalo, who looks like he is in pain. Behind him is a crying Shirahoshi, whose hair partly obscures the title logo. In the background is Fisher Tiger to her left and Otohime to her right. Shirahoshi is featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is colored pink. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy is posed in an angry fighting stance. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: Japanese rhinoceros beetles are called "カブトムシ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kabuto Warrior helmet bug]" in Japanese.) Chapters *615. : Luffy and Shirahoshi start heading for the Sea Forest. Brook tells everyone about the invasion. Jones and Decken are shown preparing for the invasion. *616. : Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi continue their journey towards the Sea Forest. Meanwhile, Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX arrive at Ryugu Palace. The whereabouts of Robin, Franky, and the Thousand Sunny are revealed. *617. : Zoro prepares to fight Hody. Nami has disappeared to an unknown location after seeing Hody has an Arlong tattoo. At Coral Hill, Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi meet Chopper, Sanji, and Hatchan. *618. : Luffy defeats Vander Decken IX and Zoro defeats Hody Jones. Most of the Straw Hats are now heading to the Sea Forest. *619. : Everyone in the palace evacuates. Hody Jones is revived by an Energy Steroid and intercepts Neptune. Neptune and the three Straw Hats with him are then captured by the New Fishman Pirates. Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Hatchan, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, and Keimi make it to the Sea Forest where they get acquainted with Franky, Den, and Jinbe. *620. : The New Fishman Pirates begin wreaking havoc across the island. Jinbe begins to tell the history of the Sun Pirates as well as mankind's relations with fishmen. *621. : Sixteen years ago, Otohime tried to get a petition signed to show that fishmen want to live above the surface. The creation of the Sun Pirates and Jinbe's and Arlong's involvement are explained. *622. : The Sun Pirates become more and more of a threat, gaining infamy on the surface and fame on Fishman Island. They then meet a former slave girl, Koala. *623. : The Sun Pirates are ambushed by Marines at Koala's home, and Tiger dies from wounds after refusing to have a human blood transplant. Arlong goes back to take revenge, but is captured. *624. : Jinbe becomes a Shichibukai so that his crewmates are pardoned, which causes some of them to leave with Arlong. Otohime's petition is losing support, when she hears about a wrecked ship nearby with a World Noble on it and rushes to help. *625. : Otohime protects the World Noble from the fishmen, and Shirahoshi realizes she can call Sea Kings. After they heal, Otohime goes up to the surface with the noble, returning with an important document. *626. : Otohime's goal of joining the humans comes to fruition. She explains Shirahoshi's ability to her sons. When she is collecting signatures, she is assassinated. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 5 *Makino is confirmed to have had the child shown in From the Decks of the World. *Chopper's new hat is his old one attached to a covering. *More details about Octopako are revealed. *All the current and former Shichibukai from before the timeskip are drawn as children. *Oda reveals that only female mermaid's tails split at birth because he "really wanted to draw only young, beautiful mermaids in the cove." Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 154, 174, 192 and 212. *Total number of submissions featured: 23 Grand Prize: Kanno, Misaki 菅野海咲 (Miyagi, Japan) Trivia *The fan-drawn mailing address poster is featured at the end of the SBS section rather than the usual Usopp Gallery Pirates section for this volume. *This volume has an alternate front cover that can be found under the duskjacket. * The easter egg series that started on the alternate cover of Volume 25 and ended in Volume 70 goes on hiatus for the first time this volume. Instead of the typical easter eggs, this volume features another illustration by the author with Luffy giving words of encouragement to victims of the Great Eastern Japanese Earthquake. *This is one of few volumes, alongside Volumes 69 and 77, to contain 12 chapters. It was the first volume to do this, which was acknowledged by Eiichiro Oda, who promised not to do it often. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 63 Category:One Piece Volumes